


Not as expected

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Newb mistakes, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, discomfort, its not like the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: After an awkward argument where she was in the middle, Kagome goes home to get her bearings.(lightweight smuttish stuff verging on fluff)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Not as expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts).



> Now, I'm not usually one for Inu/Kag because lets be real... that relationship in cannon is abusive as fuck to western eyes... So I've made my nods to the cannon relationship and put my personal bandaids on it to cover the cracks because I do like them as an awkward too young to know better couple.
> 
> Anyway. Nothing too deep here, just sorta my response to all the stuff I've seen across multiple fandoms where people write everyone as sexual tyrannosaurs who know how to do everything straight out the gates... Even people who don't know what they're doing, who are young and horny and utterly inexperienced. The other way can be fun but it gets to me after a while.
> 
> After seeing Drosselmeyer write such fantastic stuff where the characters look more like real people than inexplicable pornstars I felt the need to throw my hat into this with some blithering awkwardness. HAVE FUN!

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha and Koga were arguing over her head. Usually she's not right between the two, but that was the entire point of what they were fighting about right now. Koga had done what Koga does. He'd grabbed up her hands, called her his woman, and then, in a slightly unusual turn of events, he pulled her to his chest.

Now, Koga is someone she considers a friend. He's good to have around, his pack is pretty cool, they all call her “sister” which is sort of sweet... But... He always takes things _too far_. Way too damn far. It's not the first time he's hugged her, but it's the first time it'd been cold out. And he was, for once, wearing a cloak... That he wrapped around her.

This lead to several issues.

One, this is **WAAAAY** more possessive than normal, _thank you very much_.

Two, Inuyasha is _very_ close to blowing a gasket and she's **right there**.

And three... Koga is a _**demon**_ , so it's not like she can just _break out of his arms_. She _pushed_ but he's too wrapped up in his argument to realize she's trying to break free. Short of purifying someone who is ostensibly her friend she's stuck.

Inuyasha is always complaining about how Koga smells. She's never really noticed before how he does, very clearly, have a smell and it's not a bad smell but right now she is sort of panicking and his scent isn't helping. He smells sort of like a mild cologne, pine and sandalwood with a musk undertone. It would be pleasant if she wasn't also sort of panicking.

“Koga...” Her voice was too quiet, was totally covered by their yelling. “Koga!” Still, nothing. Her skin prickled with a strangely icky feeling. Her back especially. Where his cloak was wrapped around her and touching her, where his fists held it around her, where it's brushing against her face. It's... Suffocating. She cast her eyes frantically over her shoulder and momentarily considered that whole purifying a friend thing.

“INUYSHA!!!” She shrieked his named into Koga's chest. Koga actually looked down at her like he's happy. Like she's scolding her boyfriend. Like she's going to “sit” him... but right now she just needs their attention. It stopped Inuyasha from continuing to yell which was what she needed to be heard. She'd long since lost the thread of their shouting match.

“Koga, _let go of me_.” He ran his hand up her back and smiled down at her. Like he didn't do anything wrong. “LET GO OF ME!” He let go. God, he _finally_ let go and she stumbled over her own feet to get out of his arms faster. It took her a moment to realize that she's shaking and Sango, bless the woman, seems to understand what's going on. “I need to go home. I need to go home now.” Sango opens one arm to Kagome and barely touches her to get her to Kirara.

Inuyasha _silently_ punches Koga across the face and puts himself between the wolf and Kagome. As the Cat flies her away Inuyasha keeps Koga busy and being that she can only hear Koga flinging insults on the wind as she flees she sort of wondered if InuYasha understood as much as Sango did.

She all but dropped into the well straight off the cat's back, pressed her back against the stones of the well once she's safely on her side of it. She stayed like that. Just feeling the cold on her back. The age smoothed stone so blissfully cold, and even when she's shivering she just pressed her spine against it's steadying presence.

She was not ready for Inuyasha to come through, hadn't realized how long she just stayed there, feeling the cold comfort of the stone against her back. “Hey...” He said it unusually quietly. Her eyes opened and she tried to smile at him. She tried to step away but she's still shaking and she doesn't know why. He touched her arm like she's going to break and his hand feels like _fire_. “Yer _freezin_ Kags...” She just noded and when he gently pulled her towards him she fell into his arms.

This is nothing like Koga. He grips her in much the same way but everything about that is different. She _wants_ Inuyasha to hold her. She wants his hands on her, warming her skin and pressing her into his chest. There's no cloak making her feel trapped, there's no fight going on over her head. It's just her and her boyfriend, he's comforting her and keeping her warm

“Hey, Kags, Yer cold... and you stink like wolf... Lemme take you inside... You kin go get a shower... Change clothes?” His voice is not demanding, just him awkwardly trying to make her feel better, he waits. Inuyasha isn't usually this in tune with her emotions, but there is nothing in this world she wants more than to be in a hot shower.

“Yes. Please, yes.” She barely even noticed the short trip to the house and up to the bathroom. Mom and grandpa must be out at the store and Sota's definitely at school, so no one stops them. He keeps an arm around her but makes sure she can get out of his grip if she wants. She's got her nose pressed against his chest, he smelled sort of bloody. that broke her out of her haze. “You're hurt?”

“Keh. _Hardly_. I got that _idiot_ wolf in the nose. It's his blood not mine.” She steped back finally... She looks down and then glares at him. There's nose blood on her blouse and pants. “Oh... Shit.” Is all he has to say. She was too angry to just speak so she pointed at his chest then the tub. “Awww... Kags!”

“It's either **that** or go in the shower with your clothes on to get the blood off.” He blinked at her for a moment... It took her a moment to realize he probably doesn't recognize the shower for what it is. With a sigh she shed what she could, what's not bloodied, and turned on the water. Unfortunately... She has to turn it on cold. “K'mon. We can do this part together.” She insists and he blinks with his ears swiveled back at the shower now spraying down water.

“Where's... No. You know. Fine. 's better than onea yer _stinky_ baths.” He grumped but she could hear the good nature behind his tone, just trying to be normal. Her family has a pretty good sized shower so she and the Hanyo could both fit their fronts under the water without too much issue. “Why cold?” He yelped then whined as her teeth chattered.

“Well unlike _your_ clothes, blood will **stain** _my_ clothes. So you get to suffer _with_ me.” She insisted, scrubbing some bar soap into the blood on her blouse while trying to keep it away from her skin. Of _course_ he got it on her pants too, she really didn't have an option other than just dousing her whole outfit.

They'd both been scrubbing their clothes for a minute when he took a noticeably calming breath. Kagome's eyes flicked up to him and he was looking anywhere but at her. His clothes still look sort of normal even though they are sopping wet. “What's wrong?” She asked and he closed his eyes, blowing another calm breath out.

“Yer drenched...” She nodded, frowning. “An yer shirt is white...” That ticks something at the back of her brain but what does color... “And the water is pretty cold.” She bit her lip, eyes flicking down to her shirt. Oooooh poop.

Now, two weeks ago? She might have slap him. Six days ago, she probably would have never invited him to share the shower. But over the last two weeks... They'd started dating, and more importantly... They'd started making out. Six days ago she'd let him run his hand up under her skirt and slid her own hand along him over his clothes. Six days ago they both decided this was serious. _Three_ days ago they'd gone “too” far. Three days ago she hadn't cared while they snuck off together. Clothes had moved and her panties had to be replaced and she'd slipped back into camp with a red face and a pleased glow.

So _now_ , she's in a shower with him and looking down she can see that he likes whatever he's seeing. For once... She felt _powerful_. She knows, from her education and rumors that guys have a hard time if they're cold... that their... That _they_ shrink. But Inuyasha was _noticeably not shrunken._ She couldn't help but just... bite her lip on a grin. “You know... I don't mind if... if you look.” She also reached over and turned on the hot water, because she was going to start going purple if she didn't heat it up in here.

Blazing gold eyes caught hers and she felt a thrill shiver up her. “Kagome... If I start lookin... I'ma start touchin. And if I start touchin... well...” Even as he spoke his hand came up and stroked her shoulder through her soaked shirt. It made her grin so much more, her teeth unable to stifle that smile.

So she didn't bother. She just... time to let nature take it's course! She unbuttoned her shirt and peeled it off while he watched and his desire was twice as hot as the water, even with it being a comfortable temperature now. She unbuttoned her jeans and he snapped his hands over hers. “Kags...” he growled a warning. “Kags I want you... But... Are... If you strip those pants off I might...” He didn't get the chance to finish because she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He pried her out of her unbuttoned pants as well as he could while she hung around his neck. Once the sopping pants were down off her ass her hands started struggling with his clothes, pulling and yanking the sodden clothes out of her way. She was way more naked than he was and that just wasn't going to do. She tried to work her pants down with her toes but that just wasn't working. while she was trying to untie his hakama he whipped his arms out of the fire rat cloak. Their lips broke away from each other and she reached behind her to unsnap her bra, fearful of what would happen if he tried to remove it.

An excited growl followed her while she arched. His big hands clamped onto her waist, rubbing skin against skin as he couldn't help but nip at her skin just above her bra. “Get yer pants off you dork.” She insisted as he started licking the water off her tits. While he was pulling the ties on his ankles so he could drop his pants off the rest of the way she fought her way out of her own pants, giggling when they nearly knocked each other over.

He kicked their clothes out of the way deftly as she stood up. He pressed against her, her back against the wall as the wet let their bodies slip against each other. “Floor's slick.” She whimpered against him, her feet not feeling like they had enough traction. She wanted to lift at least one leg up over his hip so that he could... but picking even one foot up felt dangerous.

“I think maybe...” He panted it at her, looking down her body for a moment. Then he turned her around... Oh that was... Ok, that could work, right? She'd hold onto the wall and they would both have their feet on the tile instead of her trying to stand on one leg or have to worry about him holding her up. Sure, he could lift her no problem... But... that meant she had to keep herself balanced or he had to hold her against the wall... This would be better. Surely.

He rubbed himself along her and everything slips and jutters as he does so. Her heart beat picked up at the idea of him slamming into her while she holds onto the wall for dear life. Just like in the movies. He pulled her hips just a bit towards him so she spreads a bit so he can sink into her. He has to bend his knees so she tries to stand on her toes and he growls at that. “No, yer too clumsy!” He's not wrong. She _is_ clumsy. So she whined and tried to rearrange herself, standing flat footed on the tile, tilting forward as far as the enclosed space will allow. He still had to bend his knees, and her legs are tense to prevent a slip.

He's able to slide in but it doesn't feel like last time. It feels dry while being wet all over and a few thrusts in she whimpered but not because it feels good. Her legs were straining to keep her upright and she couldn't help but think about how he's having to sort of squat to fuck her and now that she thinks about it, the water might be washing their natural lube away...

He seemed to come to a similar conclusion. “Dammit... It's too warm... Water keeps getting in my ears... I feel like I'm sweating t'death...” She let out a little frustrated laugh. He let out a grouchy sigh. “This isn't working is it?” He asked and she immediately shook her head in the wet air. She was glad her face is against the wall because at least the tile is cool on her blushing cheeks. Reluctantly, and with a little whine, he backs out of her.

“It seemed like such a good idea...” She groused and he just smirked at her. “Wanna just... finish cleaning up and then we'll run for my room?” She asked hopefully He reached out and pulled her to him. Their lips collide in the now steamy room. He was still hard if a bit softer than he was before. She was still wound tight, it had only been three days where they couldn't do more than kiss in the dark and hold hands.

“You bet your cute ass I wanna...” They washed quickly, even with him scrubbing her back while she dealt with her hair they flew through the rest of the shower. She squeezed the extra water out of her clothes and he rubbed himself on her ass making her yelp and laugh, throwing his sopping pants at him. Her clothes went quickly into the drier before they made it to her room.

“Well that's a good thing to know... Water plus sex is not such a great idea...” He offered as he pounced her into her bed. The mood was conversational even as they pressed skin against skin.

“It always looks so steamy in the movies... And... I figured wet was wet...” She murmured as he nuzzled her nose. They spent just a few minutes looking at each other before they start kissing again.

This time when he lined himself up with her she's able to kick her leg up over his hip. This time when he pushed into her he glides like he's supposed to. This time there was no water in his ears and she didn't need cold tiles to make her feel like she could breathe. This time, even if it's not the same as what they thought they'd be doing, it worked. It's not earth shattering but it was comfortable. They were both panting and she managed to find what she's looking for before he did, leaving her boneless as he finally groaned into her, hips rocking slowly.

“Do I smell like wolf anymore?” She purred and he rolled his eyes down at her.

“You know you don't. You smell like _us_ now.” She ran her fingernails down his back as he relaxed on her. “I don't know what the hell that wolf was doing... but... You seemed kinda freaked out. You ok now? With me?” He asked, tender and almost something like timid.

“Yea I just... I felt trapped. And you guys tend to fight and I was right there... I don't know why I freaked out _so_ bad, just... He didn't listen and if you would have grabbed me I don't know if he'd have let go... I just saw two dogs fighting over a bone? But if you two started pulling me you'd... I could be hurt.” He frowned deeply, his mouth opening to say something. “I know you wouldn't try to hurt me but... One of you could have... or both of you... It doesn't take much to hurt a human.”

“But... Do you feel safe _now_?”

She couldn't help but smile up at him, a leg was still wrapped around his thigh and she squeezed him with her leg. “ _Yes_. I do. Thank you. For keeping him back while I ran off... For checking on me... For not being angry with me...” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Not yer fault.”

She smiled and tugged on his ear gently which made him frown. “You used to. So thank you.”

He nipped the tip of her nose. “Yea well... Thanks fer not sittin me an tryin ta git the bastard ta run off while I recovered.” She blushed and turned her eyes away. “Cus you used to do that too...” He mocked gently.

“Yea. I know. I'm trying to be better...” He nuzzled down into her and murmured that he knew.

They had both just started to drift off when her mother got home, neither were particularly worried by the older woman's presence. It wasn't like they were making noise and her mother would always knock. They could hear her mother and grandfather discussing his doctors appointment. So that's where the two adults had been.

“Oh my!” Inuyasha's ears perked at her mother's soft exclamation. He lifted his head and cocked a confused eyebrow at Kagome. She frowned back at him, having not really heard her mother.

“KAGOME!?! Why is there a FUNDOSHI in the DRIER?! _This should be on the line_!”

“GRANDPA NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hoped everyone at least had a giggle. Leave a comment if you want interactions/explanations/whatevs cus I will totes reply.


End file.
